1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a friction clutch that can be used in racing, which has an integrated hydraulic clutch release device. The invention is directed especially to pull-type friction clutches, wherein a spring arrangement is pulled away from the pressure plate rather than pushed in the direction of the pressure plate to disengage the clutch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Friction clutches are known from DE 10 2004 008 032 A1. In this case, the axial force needed for releasing the clutch is supported inside the friction clutch at the clutch housing so that the releasing process is carried out substantially free from axial forces and the crankshaft bearing of the engine need not absorb any axial forces caused by the actuation of the clutch.
Disadvantages of the known construction are the relatively complicated construction of the clutch and the large volume of pressure fluid needed to release the clutch. In this case, actuation requires a large-volume master cylinder of the actuating system specifically adapted to the clutch device that pushes the needed volume into the integrated slave cylinder of the clutch device when the clutch pedal is actuated.
For racing applications, clutches are frequently changed, and a choice is made between pull-type and push-type clutches for the specific racing application. If the pull-type clutch is simply exchanged for a conventional push-type clutch in vehicles outfitted with the known pull-type clutches and an adapted master cylinder, the spring arrangement of the clutch can be swiveled too far axially because the large-volume dimensioning of the master cylinder is excessive for the push-type clutch, so that the spring arrangement is excessively pressed resulting in damage to the spring arrangement.